Miniskirts are Off Limits
by Sakuram0chi
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang finally meets his match when a young state alchemist is placed under his care. She has the skills to back her arrogance, an attitude that could best even the Fullmetal Alchemist, and of course he can't help but be drawn to her. Over time they grow closer, but life has different plans for them. What will become of them when the Promised Day comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **by _Sakuram0chi_**

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask

"I am Truth. Some call me god, the world, or the universe," the intangible white figure laughs and places it's finger on my lips.

"But where am I?" I repeat.

"A suspension of time. A metaphysical continuum. Tell me would you like to see the world? Would you like to see the universe?" Truth asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. "What will the world show me? What is the universe?"

"Let me show you," Truth says lifting his hand up as a large door made of stone tablets materializes. The door creaks open slowly and I am sucked in.

I scream as pure knowledge about the world, the universe, alchemy and everything is forced into my mind.

Truth laughs cruelly as the door dematerializes and I collapse. Truth reaches for my chest, but it's hand passes clear though and he grabs my lung, then pulls.

"Truth, NO! STOP!" I scream and grab it's wrist. I can feel the air being forced out. Truth pulls and they pop out of my chest easily.

"This will be my payment for letting you see the universe."

A sudden searing pain shoots through my left leg.

"And now you'll never be able to stand on your own two feet without help."

"Truth please..."

"Good bye Emilie'," Truth sneers waving.

I blink and Uncle is standing over me. "Go back to sleep Emilie'."

Strangely, I think I see tears streaming down his normally stony face.

* * *

"Welcome to Rush Valley," A tall man with a wrench says from behind a shop counter. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?" he asks.

"Dominic LeCoulte," Uncle tells him.

"Oh, you're looking for old man Dominic? You're in luck! I just happen to be the most respected blacksmith in Rush Valley!" he tells us pridefully. "Mr. LeCoulte will be here in a few minutes to pick up some new pieces.

As promised, an older man arrives a few minutes later. "Hello. My name is Brigadier General Grand. I believe that you are Dominic LeCoulte. Please make my niece an automail."

"No," he tells us flatly.

My chest tightens, literally, and I slowly wheel myself over to the man. "Please, sir. Please help me."

"No," he tells us again.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I stuggle out of my wheelchair and onto the floor in front of his widening eyes. I slowly, shakily place my forehead on the cold hardwood floor.

He stares at my bandage stub of a knee and listens to my labored breathing.

"Emilie'!" Uncle barks. "Get back in you're wheelchair or you'll faint," He scoops me up and rearranges me in the wheelchair. He securely wraps my knit blanket around my leg.

"What happened to this child?" Dominic asks Uncle.

"She lost it to an unfortunate accident," he shoots back cooly.

I breath deeply and fold my hands. "Please. I just want to be able to stand again. I just want to... to.. I just want to be able to live freely again!" I exclaim, fat tears rolling out of the corners of my eyes.

"Pitiful thing," Dominic grumbles. "Fine I'll make you automail- if you promise to never have that look in your eyes again."

I wipe my eyes and thank him. "But sir, what look did I have in my eyes? Desperation?"

"You had the look as if you wanted to give up on living. Child, life is precious; never forget that."

 **-E.N.D.-**

Every morning, when I wake up, I put my mask on. It covers my nose, the lower half of my face, and my neck. I wrap my stigmata in snow white bandages that are always blood red by the end of the day.

Every morning, I swear to myself, that no one shall pierce my barrier. The wall between myself and the rest of the world. The shield that prevents me from being hurt.

"Colonel Mustang, this is your new Lieutenant now that your former Lieutenant has been reassigned to my command," Fuhrer Bradly says to Colonel Mustang with a hint of smugness in his level voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emilie' Grand. Please take care of me," I bow shallowly.

King Bradley places his large hand on my shoudler. "Good-bye Emilie'. Take care of yourself now."

I turn and bow deeply. "Thank you for all that you've done and thank you for taking care of me for these past years."

He smiles and leaves Colonel Mustang's office.

Colonel Mustang glares back. "Is this all that you're giving me for my unit? After you took 5 of my men?" he asks angrily. He slams his fist down on his desk. "Damn!" He stares at me and leans back in his chair. "I suppose you're here to keep a close eye on me, eh?"

"I requested to be here," I say sharply.

He narrows his eyes slightly. "I doubt that. No need to sweet talk me," he smirks. "Why else would you go from the Fuhrer's personal assistant to mine?"

"Why else would I choose to be demoted from Brigadier General to Lieutenant Colonel?" I throw back in his face.

He stays quiet. "I guess you've got a point. But I still don't trust you," he says sharply.

"Well then, Colonel jerka$$," I slam my hand down sarcastically. "Just accept my help already."

"I don't want your help," he sniffs.

I grab the front of his unform and twist him closer to me. "Oh, but you're going to want it. Do you know how much power I have?"

"Less now that you've decided to team up with me," he retorts.

I smirk. "I think that you're starting to understand me now."

"What do you mean?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"That I don't want anything to have to do with you or this military. I just want my revenge. My revenge on this twisted country."

"You know, Emilie'. You're a beautiful woman. If only you weren't such an angry wretch," he says smiling.

"Well, I won't be so angry once this government is set straight."

"What do you say that once we're done, that I take you out to dinner?"

"Save it Colonel," I say rolling my eyes. I head to leave the room. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

He smiles. "You're a tough nut, Emilie'. How about I walk you home? It is raining and I have a spare umbrella."

"Don't you have work?"

"I don't have much paperwork left."

"I'm going home."

* * *

"And punch two, three, four. Kick. Punch two, three, four. Kick," I bark, pacing around my students.

"Miss Grand! Is it true that you're now the subordinate of Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of the ishvalan War?" Malia coos.

"It doesn't matter. Please get back to your punching bag."

"Roy Mustang? He's a hottie," Anne says approvingly.

"I think he seems like a jacka$$," James says.

I roar at them. "Get back to your punching bags! Your here to train, not to gossip!"

"Yes Miss Grand," they all say in unison.

"Miss Grand?" Charlie asks. "I've always wanted to know, why do you have metal covering half of your torso?"

"I lost my lung and heart to, ummm, an unfortunate accident and an operation helped me live. A man named Doctor Marcoh installed an iron lung powered by a red stone that keeps me alive."

She blinks. "Red stone?"

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. Never," she replies, continuing to punch her punching bag.

"Do you know what alchemy is?"

She nods. "I do."

"Well, the Philosopher's Stone is also called 'The fifth element.' It is a powerful amplifier for alchemy. The law of 'equivalent exchange is the theory of alchemy' and Philosopher's stone gives the illusion of overriding the law."

"Can't say that I really understand, but okay."

"Now back to punching everyone! Punch two, three, four, kick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **by _Sakuram0chi_**

"Morning Emilie'," Mustang says.

"Shouldn't you refer to me as Lieutenant Grand?" I ask. "This is business. Don't mix up business affairs and personal affairs."

He raises his eyebrow. "Did you want to have personal affairs?"

"No," I reply frankly.

He stares at me and then laughs. "Your so honest, yet not at all."

"Oh no, I'm being 100% honest. I don't plan on marrying before I've rid myself of this horrible government."

"So you're already jumping to marriage?"

"Not at all. I was just saying. When people court, isn't the desired result marriage?"

He shrugs. "Not neccesarily..."

"So you're one of 'those' guys. You only cease the hunt after the kill. Huh?" I ask disapprovingly.

"Uh, no no no. That's not what I meant," he says raising his hands up as if i was holding a gun point blank to his head.

I raise my eyebrow. "Hahaha. That's exactly what you meant," I say sarcastically.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" he asks.

"I don't drink coffee," I reply shuffling papers.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "B-but why not? I love coffee, it's delicious!"

"Because I'm a boxer."

"Like, the dog?"

"No like the athlete. I run a dojo and coffee isn't the best for boxers."

"So do you drink alchohol?"

"Nope. Alchohol is the worst possible substance for a boxer's body. Since I'm the teacher, I must stay strong."

"Wow."

I look at him "It's not really a problem. I've never had a drop of alchohol in my life and I don't plan to. My uncle raised to eat healthy and train healthy."

"By the way, I'm sorry about your Uncle," he adds.

"It doesn't really matter. We never really got along," I say. "Honestly, I truly hated him."

"Oh."

We work in silence for a few hours with the occasional "Darn, I mixed this up," or "I hate paperwork," all from Colonel Mustang.

"Say Emilie', we've been here all day. How about I take you out to dinner."

I shake my head. "I have class."

"Do you do night school?"

I shake my head again. "No, I mean I teach class."

"So you teach at night school?" he asks.

"Wrong again," I sigh. "I teach boxing."

He looks at me slyly. "Can I come along?"

"No."

"Well that was fast."

* * *

Once I am finished teaching class, I hop in the bathtub. A record player with classical music, rose water, and eucalyptus candles going. Then the phone rings. "Hello?" I ask irritated.

"Hey, Emilie', what's up?" I hear an annoyingly familiar voice say.

"What do you want Colonel? What's with this late night call?" I ask.

"Hey, do you like flowers?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I was thinking of dropping some off at your house."

"Save it," I say as the doorbell rings. "You couldn't be..."

"Gee this is a very chilly night," he teases.

I jump out, wrap a towel around my body and run downstairs. I throw the door open. "What the h3ll do you want?" I bark.

He stares at me with wide eyes, a bouquet of beautiful pink camellias, cyclamen, white and pink striped carnations, accented by a fern in his hands. "Wow Emilie'."

"Why are you here?"

"I've never seen so much, SKIN," he says gaping. "You're usually so covered up. And your hair, I've never seen it down."

"Will you shut up? And get inside, the neighbors are watching."

After he steps in the door he hands me the flowers. "Here."

"You came over without even asking," I complain, rubbing my temples.

"We need to talk," he says firmly.

"Business I hope?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I knew that there was corruption, but not like this," I say.

"Say, can I spend the night?"

I look at him. "We've known each other for what, a week?"

"Not like that," he says smoothly. "Just so the military won't suspect me."

"Sure, I guess. But just this once."

"Say, could I have something to eat?"

"Let me get dressed first. Goodness, I've been sitting here in just a towel!"

"I don't really mind..."

"Shut up Colonel. The last thing I want to be is your _girl._ Believe me, I've heard plety of stories about you."

"Oh come on."

* * *

I wake up the next morning, light streaming through my open blinds. I sit up, pull my track jacket and pants on over my sports bra and spandex. I lightly walk down the stairs, careful not to wake the Colonel who is sleeping on my couch and flick the lights to my dojo on.

I run on the treadmill for a while until I detect another life force. I twist my head around. "Colonel?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

As he sets himself at a steady pace he looks at me. "Have you ever heard of the language of flowers?"

"Yes."

"Well, um," he starts.

I briskly interrupt him. "Colonel, if you're referring to the bouguet that you gave me last night, well then... Just get going Colonel, you have business to attend to at the office, don't you?"

He smiles at me. "Probably."

 _Pink camellias mean longing for you. Cyclamen mean resignation and good-bye. Striped carnations mean sorry, I wish I could be with you. Fern means secret bond of love._

As I walk him out, he stops in the door way. "Colonel?" Suddenly, he presses me up against the wall. I place my hand on his chest and gently attempt to push him away. As he closes in I ask, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"What do you say Emilie'? As a parting gift?"

"No," I answer immediatly.

He looks at me in surprise and laughs heartily. "Until we meet again. You never fail to surprise me!" he says heading out of the door.

I quickly, peck him on the jaw and jump back. "Yeah."

"You really never do fail to surprise me!" he says. "On a more serious note, I want you to get out of the country soon. Get to Xing it's safe there."

"I refuse. I mean I'm touched and all that you want to protect me, but I won't leave. I am an active part of this military and I will bring down this government. In fact, you've made me even more determined. I'll resign from my post tomorrow."

He sighs. "I didn't think you'd listen to me. Farewell, Emilie'," he says gently pressing his lips to my exposed collarbone. He tips his hat, "Don't forget about that date you promised me when this whole thing is over."

As I shut the door, I feel my shield crack in half. I lean against the door and cover my face with my hands. "What was that?" I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **by _Sakuram0chi_**

"A letter of resignation?" Fuhrer Bradley asks.

"I sincerely apologize, Sir," I bow deeply. "Trying to ruin him was much harder than I had originally thought it would be."

He nods. "I completely understand. It must've been a hard job."

I nod. "He was a very... obstinate person. "

An aura around me, causes my skin to crawl. A light stroking moves up and down my calf. "I'm glad you could join us," a hollow, echoing voice laughs.

"Who are you?" I ask shivering.

All four of my limbs are bound by a tight, near invisible, cord? "It's a shame Emilie'," Fuhrer Bradley clucks.

"What is?" I ask, not faltering.

My arms are twisted behind my back and my legs are pulled out from underneath me. My forehead is forced to the cold tile ground. "Admit it. I heard it with my own two ears," the eerie voice says to me. It surrounds me.

"Admit what?"

"That you are in league with Mustang."

"I will not admit anything that I am guilty of."

He sneers. "I'll leave her to you, Pride. I've got a train to catch," he says leaving.

"Ohoho. What shall I do?" he laughs, twisting my arm. I feel it twist out of my socket and snap.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream in pain.

A thousand mouths smile around me. "Lets try this shall we?" The strange black cords flip me onto my stomach. "This Doctor Marcoh's work, I presume?"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want your red stone," A black hand shoots out of nowhere and pierces me through the chest and latches onto the small red stone set in the middle of my sternum. "Of course, Doctor Marchoh wanted me to have the most amount of work possible while trying to get this damn3d thing out."

I feel him snap my sternum and rub cage. My breathing becomes heavier. "No..." I feel myself suffocating and bleeding to death.

"See you later," Pride sneers as I black out.

* * *

The next time I wake, I am lying on a cold, concrete ground in a prison cell. A small window lets a small beam of moonlight that shines across me. When I attempt to sit up, I struggle. My hands and feet are bound by cuffs. A pain shoots through my arm. _I forgot. It's broken._

"Is anyone there?" I call out weakly. "Someone please help me."

My echoes though an invisible chamber. A sinister laugh greets me. "Is my poor prisoner hurting? Are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?" Pride asks me.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice shaking against my will.

A firm hand grabs my chin. "Is my poor little prisoner scared? I just want information. That's all. If you're a good girl and tell me what I want to know, then I may let you live. What is Colonel Mustang up to?"

I clamp my lips together defiantly.

"I see," a small boy says stepping out of the shadows. "I guess you want to die."

The days and nights were long. If there were even days and nights. I could see nothing. I may have gone blinded or I may have been blindfolded. My breathing was always shallow and labored. After who knows how long, the pain became quite familiar.

 _"You're a tough nut, Emilie'."_ I remember Colonel Mustang saying.

 _Sorry Colonel. I may not be able to accept that dinner offer of yours._

"I give up," the voice says. "I guess I'll just have to toss you in the river. That'll probably be the easiest way to dispose of you."

* * *

The water fills my lungs. The blood trickles from my many wounds. I don't know how long I've been floating down this river, in fact, I may actually be dead. Reality is confusing.

I think about my mother. I don't remember much about her. She was tall and had a kind smile. Her hair was dark and she usually let it hang around her shoulders in a carefree way. She died when I was very young. Well, more like killed herself. She had been very strong, but as the years went on the gossiping and the galres wore away at her spirit.

My father and mother never married, my father died too soon. I was told very little about him. He was tall and Ishvalan. My mother always said that he was handsome with short snow white hair and glasses. He was a scientist and a scholar.

I think about my uncle. Abusive and scary. I remeber how I felt when I was tol he had died. It was a little bittersweet. He had hurt me many times, but yet he was my uncle. I don't know if I could ever truly hate him. I would never love him, but still I would never ever hate him.

Life was unfair. I just wanted a normal life. I could've done with out the alchemy, without the truth. If only the government hadn't killed my father. They wanted my mother. She was a powerful state alchemist. They couldn't stand the idea of her having connections to Ishval.

I could have done without the persecution as a child, the feeling of being an outcast. Wait, but it wasn't just a feeling it was a simple truth.

Years later, when she died. I was still only a toddler, just a child. Why was life so unfair?

"Grandfather!" I hear a voice say as small hands pull me out of the water, snapping me out of it.

"What is it Rick?" a deep voice replies softly.

"I found another one of us floating in the river, but this time- it's a female."

Footsteps coming running in out direction. "What?!"

"I think, I think she's dying!" he shouts.

"Oh no! and everyone's gone! They're in Central!"

"Sh!t! We need to help her! Hurry her to my tent!"

Using my strength, I grab onto the young boys hand. "Thank you," I whisper just before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **by _Sakuram0chi_**

When I finally regain my consciousness fully, I am holding hands with a small Ishvalan boy. "You've finally woken up!" he exclaims.

"W-where am I?" I ask weakly.

"You're in Ishval, in my Grandpa and my tent," he responds. "Grandpa! She woke up!" he yells over his shoulder. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Emilie' Grand," I whisper.

"Mine is Rick. How'd you end up in the river?" he asks me.

"I-I don't remember," I say. "I don't know. I don't remember," I say trembling. "Why can't I remember. What's happened to me?" _I can't remember anything!_

Light shines into the tent as someone pushes the flap aside. "Welcome, are you feeling alright now?" an old man asks as I hold my head in horror.

"What's wrong Emilie'?" Rick asks.

"There's something wrong with me. I don't know why, but I know, but can't remember."

"What do you know?"

I gulp. "I know alot. I know I do, but I just can't remember. It's as if there's something blocking my memory."

"Oh dear, it might be a case of amnesia," the old man says scratching his. "I don't believe that there is a cure for amnesia."

"I-I have to get to Central," I blurt out.

"What?" Rick asks. "You can't! You came floating **downriver** from Central! That means someone there tried to kill you!"

"I-I need to. I have a duty to fulfil. I need to go to, dinner?" I say confused.

They stare at me. "Hahahaha! You're a funny one, Emilie'. Please, just rest here. Once it has calmed down in Central, you can have some dinner."

"You don't understand. He's waiting for me."

The old man stares at me blankly for a moment. "Oh ho ho!" he laughs jollily. "I see, you've got a beau, don't you. Well, darling, you just need to relax for now, okay? Just sleep for now, child."

"Okay, I'll sleep cuz ahm teerd," my speech slurs as I drift off. "But ah will go ta dinn'r when ah wake."

* * *

I blush. "Did I really say all of that?"

Grandpa smiles, "Yes, yes you did. It was rather humouros," he smiles kindly to me. "Now tell me child, are you Ishvalan?"

I clack my jaw. "I'm half Ishvalan. My father was."

"Do you know who your father was? He might very well be in this camp."

"I actually have no idea, my mother was Adeline Grand," I say. "She never told me much about my father, but she did tell me that he was a researcher and he studied alchemy."

"D-did you say Adeline Grand?"

"Yes. Did you know her?"

"I did," he pauses. "Child how old are you?"

"I'm 21," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"So it was true," he says to me smiling,

I look at him, confused. "What do you mean? What was true?"

"I always thought that Kalev was hiding a secret child."

"Kalev? Is that my father?" I ask standing up, startling everyone at my table.

He nods. "Most likely."

Everyone around me stares. "You're the mystery child?" they all ask.

"Mystery child?"

"Kalev's child has come back to us!" An older woman cries.

"Kalev's daughter is among us!"

Many people crowd around me, hugging me and crying. "We need to tell Yugo!"

"Who's Yugo?"

All hush falls over the crowd. "Yugo is no longer here with us. He abandoned his people to live a life of hatred and rage."

"...Scar?" I ask remembering the Ishvalan murderer of state alchemists.

"Some say he goes by that name," an older priest say stepping forward.

I nod. "W-where is my father? Is he here right now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but Kalev passed away many years ago, during the Ishvalan war," the old priest says.

"Where is he buried?" I ask, not missing a beat. "I sort of assumed he was already dead. According, to what my mother had told me."

An older woman places her hand on my shoulder. "My name is Shan. I can take you to the graves."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

"He was a wonderful child. Truly," she says to me as I sit in front of his grave.

"Thank you for telling me about him."

"How is Adeline these days?" Shan asks me. "I haven't heard from her in a while."

I force a smile and look at her. "Sorry, my mother has been dead for a while. Life just, just caught up with her."

"Did you know that Ishval is teaming up with Amestrians?" she asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, a good friend of mine is involved," I reply scratching a heart into the dirt.

She smiles down at me. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"If she felt so strongly about me, then why did she just up and die? If she really loved me that much, she'd be right here next to me visiting dad," I state coldly.

"Child, you can't hold grudges forever," she begins.

I interrupt her. "Well I most definitely can."

"Being bitter only stops the flow of your life, the river of life will go on whether or not you want it too. Don't let it leave you behind because your holding grudges. It's been many long years, Emilie'. Forgive her."

I choke up. "I was so lonely," my voice cracks. "S-she just left me. Shan- I-I was so, so _little._ So young! Isn't a mother supposed to make her child her number one priority? I-I," the tears flow. "I never complained about the bullies or the mean stares. I braced through all of it. I tried so hard to be strong!" the mask on my face grows sticky. Slowly, I peel it off.

Shan takes it from me and pockets it. "There, there child. Cry all you want. Your father and I are here to listen to , I cry for hours. All the tears, all the anger, resentment, vengefulness pour out into weak sobs.

"Are you okay now?" Shan asks cradling me as I hiccup.

"I'm better."

"Let's head back to camp now. Did you want your mask back?" she asks gently.

I shake my head. "I'm leaving that behind. I need to catch to life up quickly, someone's waiting for me," I tell her. "Thanks for everything Shan."

"No problem honey."

* * *

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask when we reach the center of the small city.

"The rest all left to go help out the Amestrian soliders!" Rick tells me.

"What?!" I ask. "I need to catch up with them! How long ago did they leave?"

He pauses to think. "Maybe half of an hour?"

"Thanks so much Rick!" I say pecking him on the check. I throw my arms around Shan's little frame. "Thank you so much, but I've got to go meet my dinner date!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **by _Sakuram0chi_**

"What are you doing here? You're that state alchemsit that Rick and his grandfather were nursing back to health, right?" a young soldier asks me.

"Sure, am," I reply falling in line.

"Well, why are you here?" he asks.

I sigh. "Well, ovbiously becasue I'm a state alchemist. I'm here to back up the troops," I tell him.

"Oh, okay," he says simply.

We walk for half the day before reaching central. Strange white monsters are roaming everywhere and as soon as we get close, they sprint towards us. I use my teeth to rip off my hand bandages. I ball them into fist and take a boxer's stance. As the monsters aproach I places my knuckles together and use alchemy to harden the blood cells in my hands and feet to iron. I cast a thin layer of iron under my skin. The monsters are closer.

The first one charges at me and I punch it square in the face. It flies far, almost 20 feet. When the next two charge for me. I domino kick them over the face. I side step the fourth and jam it's face into the dirt. I split off from the group to get a better view of the city. "Where's Mustang?" I murmur to myself.

A monster out of nowhere bites down into my arm. It's sharp teeth pierce the thin layer of iron. I scale a ladder to get futher away from the ground. When I reach the top of the building, I realize that I've made a horrible mistake. There are monsters littering the roofs. I glance down. Monsters are approaching from beneath.

I grimace and decide to take the monsters head on. Kick, punch, dodge, upper cut. I take quite a few of them down, but so many of them are coming at me at once that it's a bit overwhelming. One tackles me from the side, clamping it's jaws into my ribs. We fly off the building to our imminent deaths.

I hear a small snap and then a loud explosion. I land in firm arms. "Emilie', what are you doing here?"

I cough up blood as my lung collapses. "Put me down and hurry up and save the country you idiot," I croak.

"First, I'll take you to the hospital," he says.

I kick and squirm. "Let go of me. Let go, let go!"

He drops me. "Fine princess, whatever you want."

"Hey," I say clutching my side. Don't be so rough!"

Without warning, Colonel Mustang rolls me on my side and pulls up my shirt. "Stop squirming."

"This is not the time for this!" I yell.

"What is this?" he askes, quieter and calmer.

I crane my neck back at him. "What is what?"

"Why is there all this metal on your body?" he asks, tearing strips of cloth out of his handkerchief.

"I have an iron lung and artificial heart."

He pauses. "The gates of truth?" he asks.

"How did you know?" I stiffen.

"Emilie' you need to get out of the country. Now," he says to me urgently. "I'll get a call to Breda to ship you out. Or at least hide you."

"Why?"

He breathes deeply. "It's hard to explain. Does anyone know that you've seen the gates?"

"No, my uncle made sure of that. Hospital records were erased too, why?"

"That darn, Basque Grand, he must've known everthing that was going on..." he mumbles.

I cuff him over the head. "Hurry up and go save the world," I scowl. "Don't be talking to yourself! And for the record- I'm not going anywhere and I'm not hiding."

"You're right," he smirks slightly and steadies me to my feet, then walks me over to a corner where he lets me rest. He hands me a gun. "I'll see you once this country is healed," and he kisses me.

The world spins, and for the split second that our lips touch, time seems to stop.

"Leave, already," I say pushing him away. "Save this for our dinner date. And come back alive or I'll find a way to bring you back to life so that I can kill you myself."

"You are so sweet," he says before running off. "I think I know why I fell in love with you."

* * *

"Gerneral Grand, is that you?" Breda asks me in the shadows.

"Yeah. Hurry up and help me to the hospital. I'm dying here."

"Of course," he says, helping me to my feet. I limp, leaning on his shoulder. "Would you rather if I just carry you?"

I snort. "Breda, I still have my pride as your 'higher-up' and as a soldier," I pause. "But, since I am a woman, I'll just take this opportunity. You better not let anyone know about this though."

"Of course," he says letting off a small chuckle.

"Shut yer mouth Breda or I'll bash your brains in," I grumble giving him a rub on the head with my itching fist.

"Yes General," he says scooping me up in to bridal position.

I wrap my arms securely around his neck. "Hey, Breda?"

"Yes General Grand?" he replies.

"I think I'm going to faint, don't drop me," I say.

He smiles and holds onto me tightly. "No problem, Emilie'."

"That's General Grand to you," I say before smiling and closing my eyes.

I don't dream of anything.

* * *

I wake up next in a blinding white room. "Hold on General, something wrong. Too much blood loss I think- your body can't keep up with it."

 _It must be my red stone. It ran out of life just like Doctor Marcoh said it would. Well I guess this is the end. I'm glad I got to see Roy._ "Sorry Breda," I croak.

"What do you mean, General? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I think I've got to go now," I whisper.

His eyes widen slightly. "Oh no General! You're not going anywhere. These doctors will get you fixed up real good."

"I'm going to see my mother now. Thank you Breda, for everything. And tell Roy that I'll always love him," I hear my voice getting quieter.

The last thing I see is General Breda picking up a phone.

I blink and I'm outside of a little yellow house in the middle of a meadow. Curious, I knock on the door. A beautiful woman with fair skin, dark hair, and amber eyes opens the door. "Oh, Emmie! I've been waiting for you."

"Mommy?" I ask choking. "That you? Am I dead?"

"Come in, I've got a pound cake and lemonade waiting. We can talk."

"Okay," I say following her into the house.

* * *

 **Roy P.O.V.**

"Hello? Mustang here," I say picking up the phone.

"She's dying," Breda says, not beating around the bush. "The doctors won't give me the details, but it's something along the lines of her heart stopping and blood not pumping. It's serious and you've got to come quickly with that Philosopher's stone of yours."

Roy bites his lip. "I'm about to have a quick operation to get my sight back... Should I go through or come now."

"I'm sorry, but you need to come now. She just flat lined and they can only use technology for so long. She knows it and she told me that she's going to see her mother and that I need to tell you that she will always love you."

"Sh!t!" Roy exclaims. "The usual place?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there right away."

"Hurry!"

"Doctor Marcoh?" I ask as he draws a transmutation circle.

"What is it Colonel?" he asks me.

"Change of plans, come with me- there's someone else that you absolutely must heal first."

We race to the hospital, speeding the whole way. I nearly break the door down and we race upstairs where the doctors are trying to operate on Emilie'. They all look as if they've given up. Marcoh hands them the stone.

"Are you sure? With the time we have, we won't be able to perform the transmutation in time to keep her alive. We'll have to connect it directly to her aorta and you won't be able to use it until she dies."

"If you don't operate her I'll incinerate you to death!" I warn them, my eyes flashing.

The doctor nods. "Very well. Please wait in the hallway."

I kiss Emilie's cold forehead and pray the operation works.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _ **by Sakuram0chi**_

 **Roy P.O.V.**

After what seems like centuries, I hear the door open and I stand immediatly. "Doc," I say nervously. "Is she okay, did she make it thr-" I start, but someone's fist connects with my face and sends me flying backwards. Conveniently, I'm blind. "Huh?"

"You idiot!" I hear someone yell at me. Must be Emilie'. "Do you even know what you've done?"

"I course I do!" I yell back from the ground. "I just saved your life! Show a little more gratitude!" I steady myself and start standing up when she grabs me by the front of my uniform and shoves me back onto the ground. She lands on me.

"You might've ruined your chance at becoming Fuhrer!" she says grabbing the collar of my uniform with both hands. "That's what you did. I'm your subordinate, yet..." she chokes. "I was fully prepared to die for the sake of your rising to power and I may have actually ruined your chance."

I hug her. "Now I see, you were scared. It's okay now, Emilie'. Besides, I wasn't about to break my promise. We still have that dinner date."

"You idiot! You saved my life just to take me out for dinner?" she yells again and grinds her fist over my skull.

"Ow! Ow, that hurts Emilie'! That hurts!" I complain, trying to escape.

"Get a room you two," Breda says jokingly. I guess we forgot that we were flirting/fighting in a room full of other people.

Doctor Marcoh, presumably, coughs. "Well, there is something that I could suggest."

"Go on," Emilie' orders him, situating her bum on me.

"We obviously cannot use the Philosopher's Stone since that is what is keeping Emilie' alive, but there is a certain operation..." he trails off.

Emilie' growls. "Just spit it out already!"

"Alchemy," he says finally. "If I were to deconstruct one of each of your eyes and then reconstruct it into the other's socket, then..."

"I'm ready," Emilie' says immediatly.

I put a hand on her shoulder or on something of the like. "Emilie' we need to talk this out."

"Get on with it doctor," she says ignoring me. "Roy, I really want to do this."

"Got it," I sigh. _There is no use trying to argue._

* * *

 **Emilie' P.O.V.**

I breath as the transmutation begins. It hurts a lot. In fact, I can feel tears flowing out of my good eye, but I don't make a sound because I wanted to do this. I wanted to give Roy his life back. His chance at Fuhrer. His chance at happiness.

I can hear him gnashing his teeth and I know that it is painful for him to. I think I'm in love with that arrogant baby-faced Colonel. and I wish I wasn't. He can't know how much I love him because if he did, it might be dosgusting for him. I'm much younger, Ishvalan, and above all that, his subordinate. I can't hold it in anymore and I let out a piercing scream. It feels as if someone is pulling my eye out of its socket. Then, I feel the eye reconstructing. I've never had alchemy done on me other than my Iron Blood alchemy. It's unbelievably painful. And then, everything goes black. The pain has knocked me out.

When I wake up again, I look over to my bed side and Roy is there holding my hand, bags under his eyes. "Morning Emilie'. Or rather, Good evening."

"Wow, how long have I been asleep?" I asks sitting up and stretching a bit, all the while holding his hand.

He looks over at the clock on the wall. "Exactly 13 hours, 22 minutes, and," he pause. "14 seconds," he looks down at me, tiredly.

"Have you been here the whole time? Haven't you slept?" I ask examining his blood red eye.

"How could I sleep when my precious subordinate was unconscious on the cot because of me?" he says smiling.

"Just a subordinate, huh?" I say under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks.

I smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good," he says and rests his head on my shoulder. "Let's just sit like this for a while, okay?"

So we do. I listen to his breathing steady and watch three hours go by. I gentle knock resounds on the thin hospital door. "May I come in?" a voice asks.

"Of course," I say.

A small parade of men enter and gape at the sleeping Colonel. I shake him awake. "Hm? What is it Emilie'?

"There are some people here to see you," I whisper into his ear.

He sits up, rubs his eyes, and yawns. "Oh hello men. Why are here?" he asks.

"We need to speak to you about negotiations with Ishval," One says, and eyes me. "Would you mind leaving?" he asks politely.

"O-of course not," I say hesitantly.

"Men. This is her room. We can vacate and move. Alright?" he says sternly and glares up at them, getting out of his chair and standing.

I stand also. "Oh no no, Roy. I can move. I haven't been out for a while, not since the battle. It's my pleasure."

Only then, do I realize that I am standing in front of a dozen men in a hospital gown. Only then. I don't when I was changed or who changed me, but I am extremely embarrassed standing there. "If you insist," Roy sighs, draping his jacket over me. "This won't take long."

"Actually," I start. "I'll probab;y just check out and go home. Would you like to come over the next time that you're free? Then you can pick up your jacket," I say slightly glad for the excuse to see him again outside of work.

"Sure," he says. "I'll see you out though."

He walks me to the front of the hospital. "See you soon, Roy," I say walking out.

"Wait, Emilie'," he replies, grabbing me by my sleeve. He kisses me long and hard and well. When we break I am blushing a violent tomato red and traces of pink appear on his cheeks. "I'll see you later," he says quickly before speed walking away.

And there, I am left hanging. No longer able to deny that I am truly and wonderfully in love with Colonel Roy Mustang.

 **Thanks for reading ;) ;) Please review! I'd love to hear your guys's opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter One**

 **by** ** _Sakuram0chi_**

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask

"I am Truth. Some call me god, the world, or the universe," the intangible white figure laughs and places it's finger on my lips.

"But where am I?" I repeat.

"A suspension of time. A metaphysical continuum. Tell me would you like to see the world? Would you like to see the universe?" Truth asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. "What will the world show me? What is the universe?"

"Let me show you," Truth says lifting his hand up as a large door made of stone tablets materializes. The door creaks open slowly and I am sucked in.

I scream as pure knowledge about the world, the universe, alchemy and everything is forced into my mind.

Truth laughs cruelly as the door dematerializes and I collapse. Truth reaches for my chest, but it's hand passes clear though and he grabs my lung, then pulls.

"Truth, NO! STOP!" I scream and grab it's wrist. I can feel the air being forced out. Truth pulls and they pop out of my chest easily.

"This will be my payment for letting you see the universe."

A sudden searing pain shoots through my left leg.

"And now you'll never be able to stand on your own two feet without help."

"Truth please..."

"Good bye Emilie'," Truth sneers waving.

I blink and Uncle is standing over me. "Go back to sleep Emilie'."

Strangely, I think I see tears streaming down his normally stony face.

* * *

"Welcome to Rush Valley," A tall man with a wrench says from behind a shop counter. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?" he asks.

"Dominic LeCoulte," Uncle tells him.

"Oh, you're looking for old man Dominic? You're in luck! I just happen to be the most respected blacksmith in Rush Valley!" he tells us pridefully. "Mr. LeCoulte will be here in a few minutes to pick up some new pieces.

As promised, an older man arrives a few minutes later. "Hello. My name is Brigadier General Grand. I believe that you are Dominic LeCoulte. Please make my niece an automail."

"No," he tells us flatly.

My chest tightens, literally, and I slowly wheel myself over to the man. "Please, sir. Please help me."

"No," he tells us again.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I stuggle out of my wheelchair and onto the floor in front of his widening eyes. I slowly, shakily place my forehead on the cold hardwood floor.

He stares at my bandage stub of a knee and listens to my labored breathing.

"Emilie'!" Uncle barks. "Get back in you're wheelchair or you'll faint," He scoops me up and rearranges me in the wheelchair. He securely wraps my knit blanket around my leg.

"What happened to this child?" Dominic asks Uncle.

"She lost it to an unfortunate accident," he shoots back cooly.

I breath deeply and fold my hands. "Please. I just want to be able to stand again. I just want to... to.. I just want to be able to live freely again!" I exclaim, fat tears rolling out of the corners of my eyes.

"Pitiful thing," Dominic grumbles. "Fine I'll make you automail- if you promise to never have that look in your eyes again."

I wipe my eyes and thank him. "But sir, what look did I have in my eyes? Desperation?"

"You had the look as if you wanted to give up on living. Child, life is precious; never forget that."

 **-E.N.D.-**

Every morning, when I wake up, I put my mask on. It covers my nose, the lower half of my face, and my neck. I wrap my stigmata in snow white bandages that are always blood red by the end of the day.

Every morning, I swear to myself, that no one shall pierce my barrier. The wall between myself and the rest of the world. The shield that prevents me from being hurt.

"Colonel Mustang, this is your new Lieutenant now that your former Lieutenant has been reassigned to my command," Fuhrer Bradly says to Colonel Mustang with a hint of smugness in his level voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emilie' Grand. Please take care of me," I bow shallowly.

King Bradley places his large hand on my shoudler. "Good-bye Emilie'. Take care of yourself now."

I turn and bow deeply. "Thank you for all that you've done and thank you for taking care of me for these past years."

He smiles and leaves Colonel Mustang's office.

Colonel Mustang glares back. "Is this all that you're giving me for my unit? After you took 5 of my men?" he asks angrily. He slams his fist down on his desk. "Damn!" He stares at me and leans back in his chair. "I suppose you're here to keep a close eye on me, eh?"

"I requested to be here," I say sharply.

He narrows his eyes slightly. "I doubt that. No need to sweet talk me," he smirks. "Why else would you go from the Fuhrer's personal assistant to mine?"

"Why else would I choose to be demoted from Brigadier General to Lieutenant Colonel?" I throw back in his face.

He stays quiet. "I guess you've got a point. But I still don't trust you," he says sharply.

"Well then, Colonel jerka$$," I slam my hand down sarcastically. "Just accept my help already."

"I don't want your help," he sniffs.

I grab the front of his unform and twist him closer to me. "Oh, but you're going to want it. Do you know how much power I have?"

"Less now that you've decided to team up with me," he retorts.

I smirk. "I think that you're starting to understand me now."

"What do you mean?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"That I don't want anything to have to do with you or this military. I just want my revenge. My revenge on this twisted country."

"You know, Emilie'. You're a beautiful woman. If only you weren't such an angry wretch," he says smiling.

"Well, I won't be so angry once this government is set straight."

"What do you say that once we're done, that I take you out to dinner?"

"Save it Colonel," I say rolling my eyes. I head to leave the room. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

He smiles. "You're a tough nut, Emilie'. How about I walk you home? It is raining and I have a spare umbrella."

"Don't you have work?"

"I don't have much paperwork left."

"I'm going home."

* * *

"And punch two, three, four. Kick. Punch two, three, four. Kick," I bark, pacing around my students.

"Miss Grand! Is it true that you're now the subordinate of Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of the ishvalan War?" Malia coos.

"It doesn't matter. Please get back to your punching bag."

"Roy Mustang? He's a hottie," Anne says approvingly.

"I think he seems like a jacka$$," James says.

I roar at them. "Get back to your punching bags! Your here to train, not to gossip!"

"Yes Miss Grand," they all say in unison.

"Miss Grand?" Charlie asks. "I've always wanted to know, why do you have metal covering half of your torso?"

"I lost my lung and heart to, ummm, an unfortunate accident and an operation helped me live. A man named Doctor Marcoh installed an iron lung powered by a red stone that keeps me alive."

She blinks. "Red stone?"

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. Never," she replies, continuing to punch her punching bag.

"Do you know what alchemy is?"

She nods. "I do."

"Well, the Philosopher's Stone is also called 'The fifth element.' It is a powerful amplifier for alchemy. The law of 'equivalent exchange is the theory of alchemy' and Philosopher's stone gives the illusion of overriding the law."

"Can't say that I really understand, but okay."

"Now back to punching everyone! Punch two, three, four, kick!"

 **Chapter Two**

 **by** ** _Sakuram0chi_**

"Morning Emilie'," Mustang says.

"Shouldn't you refer to me as Lieutenant Grand?" I ask. "This is business. Don't mix up business affairs and personal affairs."

He raises his eyebrow. "Did you want to have personal affairs?"

"No," I reply frankly.

He stares at me and then laughs. "Your so honest, yet not at all."

"Oh no, I'm being 100% honest. I don't plan on marrying before I've rid myself of this horrible government."

"So you're already jumping to marriage?"

"Not at all. I was just saying. When people court, isn't the desired result marriage?"

He shrugs. "Not neccesarily..."

"So you're one of 'those' guys. You only cease the hunt after the kill. Huh?" I ask disapprovingly.

"Uh, no no no. That's not what I meant," he says raising his hands up as if i was holding a gun point blank to his head.

I raise my eyebrow. "Hahaha. That's exactly what you meant," I say sarcastically.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" he asks.

"I don't drink coffee," I reply shuffling papers.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "B-but why not? I love coffee, it's delicious!"

"Because I'm a boxer."

"Like, the dog?"

"No like the athlete. I run a dojo and coffee isn't the best for boxers."

"So do you drink alchohol?"

"Nope. Alchohol is the worst possible substance for a boxer's body. Since I'm the teacher, I must stay strong."

"Wow."

I look at him "It's not really a problem. I've never had a drop of alchohol in my life and I don't plan to. My uncle raised to eat healthy and train healthy."

"By the way, I'm sorry about your Uncle," he adds.

"It doesn't really matter. We never really got along," I say. "Honestly, I truly hated him."

"Oh."

We work in silence for a few hours with the occasional "Darn, I mixed this up," or "I hate paperwork," all from Colonel Mustang.

"Say Emilie', we've been here all day. How about I take you out to dinner."

I shake my head. "I have class."

"Do you do night school?"

I shake my head again. "No, I mean I teach class."

"So you teach at night school?" he asks.

"Wrong again," I sigh. "I teach boxing."

He looks at me slyly. "Can I come along?"

"No."

"Well that was fast."

* * *

Once I am finished teaching class, I hop in the bathtub. A record player with classical music, rose water, and eucalyptus candles going. Then the phone rings. "Hello?" I ask irritated.

"Hey, Emilie', what's up?" I hear an annoyingly familiar voice say.

"What do you want Colonel? What's with this late night call?" I ask.

"Hey, do you like flowers?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I was thinking of dropping some off at your house."

"Save it," I say as the doorbell rings. "You couldn't be..."

"Gee this is a very chilly night," he teases.

I jump out, wrap a towel around my body and run downstairs. I throw the door open. "What the h3ll do you want?" I bark.

He stares at me with wide eyes, a bouquet of beautiful pink camellias, cyclamen, white and pink striped carnations, accented by a fern in his hands. "Wow Emilie'."

"Why are you here?"

"I've never seen so much, SKIN," he says gaping. "You're usually so covered up. And your hair, I've never seen it down."

"Will you shut up? And get inside, the neighbors are watching."

After he steps in the door he hands me the flowers. "Here."

"You came over without even asking," I complain, rubbing my temples.

"We need to talk," he says firmly.

"Business I hope?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I knew that there was corruption, but not like this," I say.

"Say, can I spend the night?"

I look at him. "We've known each other for what, a week?"

"Not like that," he says smoothly. "Just so the military won't suspect me."

"Sure, I guess. But just this once."

"Say, could I have something to eat?"

"Let me get dressed first. Goodness, I've been sitting here in just a towel!"

"I don't really mind..."

"Shut up Colonel. The last thing I want to be is your _girl._ Believe me, I've heard plety of stories about you."

"Oh come on."

* * *

I wake up the next morning, light streaming through my open blinds. I sit up, pull my track jacket and pants on over my sports bra and spandex. I lightly walk down the stairs, careful not to wake the Colonel who is sleeping on my couch and flick the lights to my dojo on.

I run on the treadmill for a while until I detect another life force. I twist my head around. "Colonel?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

As he sets himself at a steady pace he looks at me. "Have you ever heard of the language of flowers?"

"Yes."

"Well, um," he starts.

I briskly interrupt him. "Colonel, if you're referring to the bouguet that you gave me last night, well then... Just get going Colonel, you have business to attend to at the office, don't you?"

He smiles at me. "Probably."

 _Pink camellias mean longing for you. Cyclamen mean resignation and good-bye. Striped carnations mean sorry, I wish I could be with you. Fern means secret bond of love._

As I walk him out, he stops in the door way. "Colonel?" Suddenly, he presses me up against the wall. I place my hand on his chest and gently attempt to push him away. As he closes in I ask, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"What do you say Emilie'? As a parting gift?"

"No," I answer immediatly.

He looks at me in surprise and laughs heartily. "Until we meet again. You never fail to surprise me!" he says heading out of the door.

I quickly, peck him on the jaw and jump back. "Yeah."

"You really never do fail to surprise me!" he says. "On a more serious note, I want you to get out of the country soon. Get to Xing it's safe there."

"I refuse. I mean I'm touched and all that you want to protect me, but I won't leave. I am an active part of this military and I will bring down this government. In fact, you've made me even more determined. I'll resign from my post tomorrow."

He sighs. "I didn't think you'd listen to me. Farewell, Emilie'," he says gently pressing his lips to my exposed collarbone. He tips his hat, "Don't forget about that date you promised me when this whole thing is over."

As I shut the door, I feel my shield crack in half. I lean against the door and cover my face with my hands. "What was that?" I whisper.

 **Chapter Three**

 **by** ** _Sakuram0chi_**

"A letter of resignation?" Fuhrer Bradley asks.

"I sincerely apologize, Sir," I bow deeply. "Trying to ruin him was much harder than I had originally thought it would be."

He nods. "I completely understand. It must've been a hard job."

I nod. "He was a very... obstinate person. "

An aura around me, causes my skin to crawl. A light stroking moves up and down my calf. "I'm glad you could join us," a hollow, echoing voice laughs.

"Who are you?" I ask shivering.

All four of my limbs are bound by a tight, near invisible, cord? "It's a shame Emilie'," Fuhrer Bradley clucks.

"What is?" I ask, not faltering.

My arms are twisted behind my back and my legs are pulled out from underneath me. My forehead is forced to the cold tile ground. "Admit it. I heard it with my own two ears," the eerie voice says to me. It surrounds me.

"Admit what?"

"That you are in league with Mustang."

"I will not admit anything that I am guilty of."

He sneers. "I'll leave her to you, Pride. I've got a train to catch," he says leaving.

"Ohoho. What shall I do?" he laughs, twisting my arm. I feel it twist out of my socket and snap.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream in pain.

A thousand mouths smile around me. "Lets try this shall we?" The strange black cords flip me onto my stomach. "This Doctor Marcoh's work, I presume?"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want your red stone," A black hand shoots out of nowhere and pierces me through the chest and latches onto the small red stone set in the middle of my sternum. "Of course, Doctor Marchoh wanted me to have the most amount of work possible while trying to get this damn3d thing out."

I feel him snap my sternum and rub cage. My breathing becomes heavier. "No..." I feel myself suffocating and bleeding to death.

"See you later," Pride sneers as I black out.

* * *

The next time I wake, I am lying on a cold, concrete ground in a prison cell. A small window lets a small beam of moonlight that shines across me. When I attempt to sit up, I struggle. My hands and feet are bound by cuffs. A pain shoots through my arm. _I forgot. It's broken._

"Is anyone there?" I call out weakly. "Someone please help me."

My echoes though an invisible chamber. A sinister laugh greets me. "Is my poor prisoner hurting? Are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?" Pride asks me.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice shaking against my will.

A firm hand grabs my chin. "Is my poor little prisoner scared? I just want information. That's all. If you're a good girl and tell me what I want to know, then I may let you live. What is Colonel Mustang up to?"

I clamp my lips together defiantly.

"I see," a small boy says stepping out of the shadows. "I guess you want to die."

The days and nights were long. If there were even days and nights. I could see nothing. I may have gone blinded or I may have been blindfolded. My breathing was always shallow and labored. After who knows how long, the pain became quite familiar.

 _"You're a tough nut, Emilie'."_ I remember Colonel Mustang saying.

 _Sorry Colonel. I may not be able to accept that dinner offer of yours._

"I give up," the voice says. "I guess I'll just have to toss you in the river. That'll probably be the easiest way to dispose of you."

* * *

The water fills my lungs. The blood trickles from my many wounds. I don't know how long I've been floating down this river, in fact, I may actually be dead. Reality is confusing.

I think about my mother. I don't remember much about her. She was tall and had a kind smile. Her hair was dark and she usually let it hang around her shoulders in a carefree way. She died when I was very young. Well, more like killed herself. She had been very strong, but as the years went on the gossiping and the galres wore away at her spirit.

My father and mother never married, my father died too soon. I was told very little about him. He was tall and Ishvalan. My mother always said that he was handsome with short snow white hair and glasses. He was a scientist and a scholar.

I think about my uncle. Abusive and scary. I remeber how I felt when I was tol he had died. It was a little bittersweet. He had hurt me many times, but yet he was my uncle. I don't know if I could ever truly hate him. I would never love him, but still I would never ever hate him.

Life was unfair. I just wanted a normal life. I could've done with out the alchemy, without the truth. If only the government hadn't killed my father. They wanted my mother. She was a powerful state alchemist. They couldn't stand the idea of her having connections to Ishval.

I could have done without the persecution as a child, the feeling of being an outcast. Wait, but it wasn't just a feeling it was a simple truth.

Years later, when she died. I was still only a toddler, just a child. Why was life so unfair?

"Grandfather!" I hear a voice say as small hands pull me out of the water, snapping me out of it.

"What is it Rick?" a deep voice replies softly.

"I found another one of us floating in the river, but this time- it's a female."

Footsteps coming running in out direction. "What?!"

"I think, I think she's dying!" he shouts.

"Oh no! and everyone's gone! They're in Central!"

"Sh!t! We need to help her! Hurry her to my tent!"

Using my strength, I grab onto the young boys hand. "Thank you," I whisper just before blacking out.

 **Chapter Four**

 **by** ** _Sakuram0chi_**

When I finally regain my consciousness fully, I am holding hands with a small Ishvalan boy. "You've finally woken up!" he exclaims.

"W-where am I?" I ask weakly.

"You're in Ishval, in my Grandpa and my tent," he responds. "Grandpa! She woke up!" he yells over his shoulder. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Emilie' Grand," I whisper.

"Mine is Rick. How'd you end up in the river?" he asks me.

"I-I don't remember," I say. "I don't know. I don't remember," I say trembling. "Why can't I remember. What's happened to me?" _I can't remember anything!_

Light shines into the tent as someone pushes the flap aside. "Welcome, are you feeling alright now?" an old man asks as I hold my head in horror.

"What's wrong Emilie'?" Rick asks.

"There's something wrong with me. I don't know why, but I know, but can't remember."

"What do you know?"

I gulp. "I know alot. I know I do, but I just can't remember. It's as if there's something blocking my memory."

"Oh dear, it might be a case of amnesia," the old man says scratching his. "I don't believe that there is a cure for amnesia."

"I-I have to get to Central," I blurt out.

"What?" Rick asks. "You can't! You came floating **downriver** from Central! That means someone there tried to kill you!"

"I-I need to. I have a duty to fulfil. I need to go to, dinner?" I say confused.

They stare at me. "Hahahaha! You're a funny one, Emilie'. Please, just rest here. Once it has calmed down in Central, you can have some dinner."

"You don't understand. He's waiting for me."

The old man stares at me blankly for a moment. "Oh ho ho!" he laughs jollily. "I see, you've got a beau, don't you. Well, darling, you just need to relax for now, okay? Just sleep for now, child."

"Okay, I'll sleep cuz ahm teerd," my speech slurs as I drift off. "But ah will go ta dinn'r when ah wake."

* * *

I blush. "Did I really say all of that?"

Grandpa smiles, "Yes, yes you did. It was rather humouros," he smiles kindly to me. "Now tell me child, are you Ishvalan?"

I clack my jaw. "I'm half Ishvalan. My father was."

"Do you know who your father was? He might very well be in this camp."

"I actually have no idea, my mother was Adeline Grand," I say. "She never told me much about my father, but she did tell me that he was a researcher and he studied alchemy."

"D-did you say Adeline Grand?"

"Yes. Did you know her?"

"I did," he pauses. "Child how old are you?"

"I'm 21," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"So it was true," he says to me smiling,

I look at him, confused. "What do you mean? What was true?"

"I always thought that Kalev was hiding a secret child."

"Kalev? Is that my father?" I ask standing up, startling everyone at my table.

He nods. "Most likely."

Everyone around me stares. "You're the mystery child?" they all ask.

"Mystery child?"

"Kalev's child has come back to us!" An older woman cries.

"Kalev's daughter is among us!"

Many people crowd around me, hugging me and crying. "We need to tell Yugo!"

"Who's Yugo?"

All hush falls over the crowd. "Yugo is no longer here with us. He abandoned his people to live a life of hatred and rage."

"...Scar?" I ask remembering the Ishvalan murderer of state alchemists.

"Some say he goes by that name," an older priest say stepping forward.

I nod. "W-where is my father? Is he here right now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but Kalev passed away many years ago, during the Ishvalan war," the old priest says.

"Where is he buried?" I ask, not missing a beat. "I sort of assumed he was already dead. According, to what my mother had told me."

An older woman places her hand on my shoulder. "My name is Shan. I can take you to the graves."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

"He was a wonderful child. Truly," she says to me as I sit in front of his grave.

"Thank you for telling me about him."

"How is Adeline these days?" Shan asks me. "I haven't heard from her in a while."

I force a smile and look at her. "Sorry, my mother has been dead for a while. Life just, just caught up with her."

"Did you know that Ishval is teaming up with Amestrians?" she asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, a good friend of mine is involved," I reply scratching a heart into the dirt.

She smiles down at me. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"If she felt so strongly about me, then why did she just up and die? If she really loved me that much, she'd be right here next to me visiting dad," I state coldly.

"Child, you can't hold grudges forever," she begins.

I interrupt her. "Well I most definitely can."

"Being bitter only stops the flow of your life, the river of life will go on whether or not you want it too. Don't let it leave you behind because your holding grudges. It's been many long years, Emilie'. Forgive her."

I choke up. "I was so lonely," my voice cracks. "S-she just left me. Shan- I-I was so, so _little._ So young! Isn't a mother supposed to make her child her number one priority? I-I," the tears flow. "I never complained about the bullies or the mean stares. I braced through all of it. I tried so hard to be strong!" the mask on my face grows sticky. Slowly, I peel it off.

Shan takes it from me and pockets it. "There, there child. Cry all you want. Your father and I are here to listen to , I cry for hours. All the tears, all the anger, resentment, vengefulness pour out into weak sobs.

"Are you okay now?" Shan asks cradling me as I hiccup.

"I'm better."

"Let's head back to camp now. Did you want your mask back?" she asks gently.

I shake my head. "I'm leaving that behind. I need to catch to life up quickly, someone's waiting for me," I tell her. "Thanks for everything Shan."

"No problem honey."

* * *

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask when we reach the center of the small city.

"The rest all left to go help out the Amestrian soliders!" Rick tells me.

"What?!" I ask. "I need to catch up with them! How long ago did they leave?"

He pauses to think. "Maybe half of an hour?"

"Thanks so much Rick!" I say pecking him on the check. I throw my arms around Shan's little frame. "Thank you so much, but I've got to go meet my dinner date!"

 **Chapter Five**

 **by** ** _Sakuram0chi_**

"What are you doing here? You're that state alchemsit that Rick and his grandfather were nursing back to health, right?" a young soldier asks me.

"Sure, am," I reply falling in line.

"Well, why are you here?" he asks.

I sigh. "Well, ovbiously becasue I'm a state alchemist. I'm here to back up the troops," I tell him.

"Oh, okay," he says simply.

We walk for half the day before reaching central. Strange white monsters are roaming everywhere and as soon as we get close, they sprint towards us. I use my teeth to rip off my hand bandages. I ball them into fist and take a boxer's stance. As the monsters aproach I places my knuckles together and use alchemy to harden the blood cells in my hands and feet to iron. I cast a thin layer of iron under my skin. The monsters are closer.

The first one charges at me and I punch it square in the face. It flies far, almost 20 feet. When the next two charge for me. I domino kick them over the face. I side step the fourth and jam it's face into the dirt. I split off from the group to get a better view of the city. "Where's Mustang?" I murmur to myself.

A monster out of nowhere bites down into my arm. It's sharp teeth pierce the thin layer of iron. I scale a ladder to get futher away from the ground. When I reach the top of the building, I realize that I've made a horrible mistake. There are monsters littering the roofs. I glance down. Monsters are approaching from beneath.

I grimace and decide to take the monsters head on. Kick, punch, dodge, upper cut. I take quite a few of them down, but so many of them are coming at me at once that it's a bit overwhelming. One tackles me from the side, clamping it's jaws into my ribs. We fly off the building to our imminent deaths.

I hear a small snap and then a loud explosion. I land in firm arms. "Emilie', what are you doing here?"

I cough up blood as my lung collapses. "Put me down and hurry up and save the country you idiot," I croak.

"First, I'll take you to the hospital," he says.

I kick and squirm. "Let go of me. Let go, let go!"

He drops me. "Fine princess, whatever you want."

"Hey," I say clutching my side. Don't be so rough!"

Without warning, Colonel Mustang rolls me on my side and pulls up my shirt. "Stop squirming."

"This is not the time for this!" I yell.

"What is this?" he askes, quieter and calmer.

I crane my neck back at him. "What is what?"

"Why is there all this metal on your body?" he asks, tearing strips of cloth out of his handkerchief.

"I have an iron lung and artificial heart."

He pauses. "The gates of truth?" he asks.

"How did you know?" I stiffen.

"Emilie' you need to get out of the country. Now," he says to me urgently. "I'll get a call to Breda to ship you out. Or at least hide you."

"Why?"

He breathes deeply. "It's hard to explain. Does anyone know that you've seen the gates?"

"No, my uncle made sure of that. Hospital records were erased too, why?"

"That darn, Basque Grand, he must've known everthing that was going on..." he mumbles.

I cuff him over the head. "Hurry up and go save the world," I scowl. "Don't be talking to yourself! And for the record- I'm not going anywhere and I'm not hiding."

"You're right," he smirks slightly and steadies me to my feet, then walks me over to a corner where he lets me rest. He hands me a gun. "I'll see you once this country is healed," and he kisses me.

The world spins, and for the split second that our lips touch, time seems to stop.

"Leave, already," I say pushing him away. "Save this for our dinner date. And come back alive or I'll find a way to bring you back to life so that I can kill you myself."

"You are so sweet," he says before running off. "I think I know why I fell in love with you."

* * *

"Gerneral Grand, is that you?" Breda asks me in the shadows.

"Yeah. Hurry up and help me to the hospital. I'm dying here."

"Of course," he says, helping me to my feet. I limp, leaning on his shoulder. "Would you rather if I just carry you?"

I snort. "Breda, I still have my pride as your 'higher-up' and as a soldier," I pause. "But, since I am a woman, I'll just take this opportunity. You better not let anyone know about this though."

"Of course," he says letting off a small chuckle.

"Shut yer mouth Breda or I'll bash your brains in," I grumble giving him a rub on the head with my itching fist.

"Yes General," he says scooping me up in to bridal position.

I wrap my arms securely around his neck. "Hey, Breda?"

"Yes General Grand?" he replies.

"I think I'm going to faint, don't drop me," I say.

He smiles and holds onto me tightly. "No problem, Emilie'."

"That's General Grand to you," I say before smiling and closing my eyes.

I don't dream of anything.

* * *

I wake up next in a blinding white room. "Hold on General, something wrong. Too much blood loss I think- your body can't keep up with it."

 _It must be my red stone. It ran out of life just like Doctor Marcoh said it would. Well I guess this is the end. I'm glad I got to see Roy._ "Sorry Breda," I croak.

"What do you mean, General? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I think I've got to go now," I whisper.

His eyes widen slightly. "Oh no General! You're not going anywhere. These doctors will get you fixed up real good."

"I'm going to see my mother now. Thank you Breda, for everything. And tell Roy that I'll always love him," I hear my voice getting quieter.

The last thing I see is General Breda picking up a phone.

I blink and I'm outside of a little yellow house in the middle of a meadow. Curious, I knock on the door. A beautiful woman with fair skin, dark hair, and amber eyes opens the door. "Oh, Emmie! I've been waiting for you."

"Mommy?" I ask choking. "That you? Am I dead?"

"Come in, I've got a pound cake and lemonade waiting. We can talk."

"Okay," I say following her into the house.

* * *

 **Roy P.O.V.**

"Hello? Mustang here," I say picking up the phone.

"She's dying," Breda says, not beating around the bush. "The doctors won't give me the details, but it's something along the lines of her heart stopping and blood not pumping. It's serious and you've got to come quickly with that Philosopher's stone of yours."

Roy bites his lip. "I'm about to have a quick operation to get my sight back... Should I go through or come now."

"I'm sorry, but you need to come now. She just flat lined and they can only use technology for so long. She knows it and she told me that she's going to see her mother and that I need to tell you that she will always love you."

"Sh!t!" Roy exclaims. "The usual place?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there right away."

"Hurry!"

"Doctor Marcoh?" I ask as he draws a transmutation circle.

"What is it Colonel?" he asks me.

"Change of plans, come with me- there's someone else that you absolutely must heal first."

We race to the hospital, speeding the whole way. I nearly break the door down and we race upstairs where the doctors are trying to operate on Emilie'. They all look as if they've given up. Marcoh hands them the stone.

"Are you sure? With the time we have, we won't be able to perform the transmutation in time to keep her alive. We'll have to connect it directly to her aorta and you won't be able to use it until she dies."

"If you don't operate her I'll incinerate you to death!" I warn them, my eyes flashing.

The doctor nods. "Very well. Please wait in the hallway."

I kiss Emilie's cold forehead and pray the operation works.

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **by Sakuram0chi**_

 **Roy P.O.V.**

After what seems like centuries, I hear the door open and I stand immediatly. "Doc," I say nervously. "Is she okay, did she make it thr-" I start, but someone's fist connects with my face and sends me flying backwards. Conveniently, I'm blind. "Huh?"

"You idiot!" I hear someone yell at me. Must be Emilie'. "Do you even know what you've done?"

"I course I do!" I yell back from the ground. "I just saved your life! Show a little more gratitude!" I steady myself and start standing up when she grabs me by the front of my uniform and shoves me back onto the ground. She lands on me.

"You might've ruined your chance at becoming Fuhrer!" she says grabbing the collar of my uniform with both hands. "That's what you did. I'm your subordinate, yet..." she chokes. "I was fully prepared to die for the sake of your rising to power and I may have actually ruined your chance."

I hug her. "Now I see, you were scared. It's okay now, Emilie'. Besides, I wasn't about to break my promise. We still have that dinner date."

"You idiot! You saved my life just to take me out for dinner?" she yells again and grinds her fist over my skull.

"Ow! Ow, that hurts Emilie'! That hurts!" I complain, trying to escape.

"Get a room you two," Breda says jokingly. I guess we forgot that we were flirting/fighting in a room full of other people.

Doctor Marcoh, presumably, coughs. "Well, there is something that I could suggest."

"Go on," Emilie' orders him, situating her bum on me.

"We obviously cannot use the Philosopher's Stone since that is what is keeping Emilie' alive, but there is a certain operation..." he trails off.

Emilie' growls. "Just spit it out already!"

"Alchemy," he says finally. "If I were to deconstruct one of each of your eyes and then reconstruct it into the other's socket, then..."

"I'm ready," Emilie' says immediatly.

I put a hand on her shoulder or on something of the like. "Emilie' we need to talk this out."

"Get on with it doctor," she says ignoring me. "Roy, I really want to do this."

"Got it," I sigh. _There is no use trying to argue._

* * *

 **Emilie' P.O.V.**

I breath as the transmutation begins. It hurts a lot. In fact, I can feel tears flowing out of my good eye, but I don't make a sound because I wanted to do this. I wanted to give Roy his life back. His chance at Fuhrer. His chance at happiness.

I can hear him gnashing his teeth and I know that it is painful for him to. I think I'm in love with that arrogant baby-faced Colonel. and I wish I wasn't. He can't know how much I love him because if he did, it might be dosgusting for him. I'm much younger, Ishvalan, and above all that, his subordinate. I can't hold it in anymore and I let out a piercing scream. It feels as if someone is pulling my eye out of its socket. Then, I feel the eye reconstructing. I've never had alchemy done on me other than my Iron Blood alchemy. It's unbelievably painful. And then, everything goes black. The pain has knocked me out.

When I wake up again, I look over to my bed side and Roy is there holding my hand, bags under his eyes. "Morning Emilie'. Or rather, Good evening."

"Wow, how long have I been asleep?" I asks sitting up and stretching a bit, all the while holding his hand.

He looks over at the clock on the wall. "Exactly 13 hours, 22 minutes, and," he pause. "14 seconds," he looks down at me, tiredly.

"Have you been here the whole time? Haven't you slept?" I ask examining his blood red eye.

"How could I sleep when my precious subordinate was unconscious on the cot because of me?" he says smiling.

"Just a subordinate, huh?" I say under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks.

I smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good," he says and rests his head on my shoulder. "Let's just sit like this for a while, okay?"

So we do. I listen to his breathing steady and watch three hours go by. I gentle knock resounds on the thin hospital door. "May I come in?" a voice asks.

"Of course," I say.

A small parade of men enter and gape at the sleeping Colonel. I shake him awake. "Hm? What is it Emilie'?

"There are some people here to see you," I whisper into his ear.

He sits up, rubs his eyes, and yawns. "Oh hello men. Why are here?" he asks.

"We need to speak to you about negotiations with Ishval," One says, and eyes me. "Would you mind leaving?" he asks politely.

"O-of course not," I say hesitantly.

"Men. This is her room. We can vacate and move. Alright?" he says sternly and glares up at them, getting out of his chair and standing.

I stand also. "Oh no no, Roy. I can move. I haven't been out for a while, not since the battle. It's my pleasure."

Only then, do I realize that I am standing in front of a dozen men in a hospital gown. Only then. I don't when I was changed or who changed me, but I am extremely embarrassed standing there. "If you insist," Roy sighs, draping his jacket over me. "This won't take long."

"Actually," I start. "I'll probab;y just check out and go home. Would you like to come over the next time that you're free? Then you can pick up your jacket," I say slightly glad for the excuse to see him again outside of work.

"Sure," he says. "I'll see you out though."

He walks me to the front of the hospital. "See you soon, Roy," I say walking out.

"Wait, Emilie'," he replies, grabbing me by my sleeve. He kisses me long and hard and well. When we break I am blushing a violent tomato red and traces of pink appear on his cheeks. "I'll see you later," he says quickly before speed walking away.

And there, I am left hanging. No longer able to deny that I am truly and wonderfully in love with Colonel Roy Mustang.

 **Thanks for reading ;) ;) Please review! I'd love to hear your guys's opinions!**


End file.
